Wasn't Expecting That
by Captain-MJB
Summary: Amelia Teller-Morrow wasn't one to play by the rules, ever. And that's what he liked about her.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own SOA! Let me know what you think! Set before Season One!**

Mia grunted as her hands splayed across the chest of the man beneath her, who was unfortunately making her do all the work while he just lay there, jutting her hips in a rhythm she let out a few fake moans. She would rather pretend to be enjoying herself than have to deal with a boy with a bruised ego.

She was glad he was passing through town and wasn't staying long enough to want to be anything to her or well know who she was. That was always a bonus when they didn't know who she was.

"Yeah baby just like that," The man moaned causing Mia to roll her eyes as the man's shut in pleasure, at least someone was enjoying themselves.

Just as she started to act out a fake orgasm that even a porn star that worked for the Sons would be proud of, her hips making one last movement before the door to her bedroom slammed open causing her to clench in surprise and the man underneath her to let go.

"What the fuck!" She shouted turning toward the door, thankful that she had kept her t-shirt on when she saw who was standing in her doorway with a smug smirk "Tig!"

"Don't stop on my account, "The older man drawled as he leant against the door frame, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his wiry hair, "Too bad you weren't going solo, I could have helped with that"

The man underneath her, whose name she now remembered as Jack, sat up quickly causing Mia to slide to the side and him to scramble to cover himself up. She scoffed, he honestly didn't have much to hide.

"Get out!" Tig ordered, the threat in his voice not being missed by Jack who shot out of the bed, grabbing his jeans and shirt before speeding out of her room, carful not to bump into Tig who was still leaning against the doorframe.

"Do you have to ruin all my fun," She pouted as she covered her lower half with a blanket, it wasn't something she particularly wanted Tig to see.

"Didn't sound like you were having fun to me," He smirked, arms now crossed against his chest. She couldn't help but notice the way the black t-shirt under his kutte hugged at him. "Get dressed, your Dad sent me to get you,"

Mia grumbled to herself, doing what she was told, thankful that the older man had turned around whilst she put her panties and jeans back on. Walking past him towards the door Mia could feel his eyes burning into her ass. Perv.

"Did he know you're sixteen?" Tig questioned, his blue eyes sparkling when she turned around to glare at him.

"I hate you!"

"No… you don't"

"Fuck off!"

 **Anybody interested?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next few chapter will only be little snippets of her life before we get into the main story and closer to season one.**

 **I think it's important to understand who she is and the different relationships she has with people before we get into the good stuff!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

"Mia!" Her half-brother shouted as he jumped of his bike making her way over to where she was sat, "What are you doing!"

"Fuck sake," She muttered, stubbing her cigarette out on the top of the picnic table before swinging her legs around to greet her brother.

"Who are these guys?" He gestured to the two guys that were sat on top of the picnic table, their own cigarettes hanging from their mouth as they took in Jax warily.

Mia rolled her eyes, her fists clenching at her side. "My friends. What do ya want?"

"They look a little old to be your friends." Jackson crossed his arms over his chest.

They had been in this situation many times before. Especially since his sister decided she wanted to keep the company of random shitheads that were years older than her. He knew it was mainly because she wanted to piss of the Sons, particularly Clay.

"You do know she's underage right?" Jax questioned, making his way over to the boys, their eyes widening when the read the front of his kutte.

"Nah man, sorry! We'll be off." The taller of the two and spoke quickly, obviously the smarter one of the two, before whacking his friend on the chest and making their escape to the car parked only meters away, playing loud music.

Mia pursed her lips, her hands finding there way to her hips where she stood glaring at her brother, her dirty blonde hair flowing into her face due to the wind.

"You're lucky it was me who came for you and not Clay, hell or Tig,"

Rolling her eyes, Mia lit another cigarette, offering one to Jax, "Tig wouldn't do shit or well he only would if dad told him to,"

Jackson raised an eyebrow, "You sure about that?"

Mia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Sure, Tig could be a bit of a hot head but he never did anything to the people she hung out with. Hell, he walked in on her fucking that dude a month before and did nothing but make crude remarks and check out her ass.

"What do you want, or did you come here to chase away my entertainment,"

"Mom wanted me to pick you up for dinner, the guys are coming, and she needs help setting up," Jax told her as he made his way towards his bike, his sister following him at a slower pace.

"Fuck sake, does she think I'm her slave,"

"Nah, just her teenage daughter who is out smoking in the park with guys in their late twenties instead of at the mall with her friends like a normal teenager. You know she worries about you." He placed his arm around her shoulder, causing her to pull a face even though she did lean into him.

They walked to the bike in silence, stubbing out their cigarettes before she climbed up behind her brother.

"I'll never be a normal teenager," Jax thought he heard her say into the back of his kutte but couldn't be sure because of the wind but she was right. She would never be a normal teenager.

 **So, I'm thinking maybe Tig/OC but not sure? Anybody want to suggest anyone else?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own SOA.**

 **Think I'm going to go with Tig/OC since as a few people have pointed out there aren't many of them around.**

 **Also remember that the chapter lengths won't stay this short as I get more into the story.**

"Hey!" An energetic voice spoke from behind her causing her drink to spill over her hands.

"Juice! You scared the shit outa me!" She hissed angrily but couldn't stay that way at the idiotic grin on his face.

Juice just grinned even more as he made his way to sit next to her at the bar where she had been sat texting on her phone, he knew she was probably waiting for Jax or Clay but that didn't mean he couldn't talk to her while she waited.

"Sorry!" He apologised, not looking at all like he meant what he was saying. "Do you want a smoothie? I just found an awesome new recipe!"

"No thanks," She chuckled, "Last time I tried one of your smoothies, I threw it up on the way home. Plus, you know I don't do healthy."

"You do weed though?" His eyebrows rose.

Mia smirked, "I wouldn't call that healthy,"

"But it's a plant!" His goofy smile returned, his eyebrows still high on his head causing him to look like a clown.

Mia couldn't help but giggle at Juice's stream of thought. She liked him. Not in the way someone her age probably should. She could admit that he was an extremely good-looking man and his muscles she could admire… a lot. But he was more like her crazy cousin.

That was one of the reasons she never goes into it with anyone in the club. Most of them were like her family and if they weren't well her dad would probably have something to say about it and the type of talking that occurs with fists and not mouths.

Jax would defiantly not agree with her fucking one of his brothers. That's all she wanted, a good fuck. Not a relationship, after all she was only sixteen well almost seventeen.

"Oh Juciy, I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that," Mia smiled at him.

Juice shrugged his shoulders, stupid grin still on his face as he gave her a half hug in a goodbye and walked towards the kitchen where he would make his smoothie, a mixture of god knows what.

"Mia!"

Amelia jumped in her seat, being scared yet again by a member of the Sons.

"Did I scare you little one?" Tig asked as he sauntered his way over to where she was sat.

"What do you want Tig?" She asked with an eyeroll.

"What no hello kiss?" He mocked.

Mia huffed, why was he like this, "In your dreams,"

Tig held his hands to his chest as he faked a gasp, "How did you know!"

Seeing the agitation in her eyes he quickly carried on, adding another line in before she got even more annoyed and end up punching him, she'd done that before.

"Your dad had to run an errand. He asked me to give you a ride," He paused, eyebrow raised as he sent her a wink, "home"

Closing her eyes, Mia counted to five before she replied, "Fine. Why It had to be you I don't know."

"Because your dad trusts me,"

"Whatever," She hissed as they made their way to his bike.

She would never admit it to anyone especially not the man himself. But there was something about Tig, ignoring his perversions. That got the heat rolling within her. It was normally something she could ignore behind quick jabs and barbs at him and his flirting.

That being said, the feel of him pressed against her when she's riding on the back of his bike is something she likes to remember, secretly that is. But it helps when the guys she fools around with does nothing for her.

Tig was way too old for her and a pervert. Not to mention very close to her dad. It would never happen, she had morals. Well, sometimes. Despite his incessant flirting Mia also knew that he would probably never go for it either. Not that it mattered, it was against the rules.

Even though she personally didn't want to sleep with any of the Sons, there was also a rule against it.

"Little one," Tig snapped his fingers in front of her face, "You been smoothing weed again?"

"NO!" She grabbed the helmet from his outstretched hand. She'd been that preoccupied with her thoughts that she'd missed him getting on his bike.

"I just spaced," She hoped on the back of the bike, her arms wrapping immediately around his waist, so she was pushed fully against his back, not that she did that on purpose.

Tig sighed, tilting his head so he could just see her behind him, "Oh how I love it when you ride with me,"

"Ugh, you're such a perv!"

"I know!" He laughed, starting his bike up.

 **So, what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own SOA.**

Tig sighed to himself as they drove down the deserted road, Mia clinging on to him tighter than was probably necessary. She was an attractive little shit he had to admit to himself, with her curves and bouncy hair.

His thoughts got cut off when he felt the hands of said girl, who had only just turned eighteen, spread flat on his lower stomach causing him to clench, from there they made their way up his ribs and chest, giving him a quick squeeze before disappearing under him armpits and returning over his shoulders to rest her hands there.

He was to busy being distracted by her hands that he didn't realise what she was doing. Almost swerving off the road when she stood up on the back of his bike, hands now resting on either side of his helmet as she let out a loud whooping sound.

"The fuck are you doing!" He shouted, slowing down to a slow crawl, not stopping completely, afraid the jolt would cause her to fall, "Sit your ass back fucking down!"

"I'm being free!" She shouted back, head lent back as Tig continued to ride.

"You're going to be a smush on the floor if you don't sit back down!" He bellowed.

He could practically feel her eye roll as she sat back down, and he came to a stop. But she hadn't jut sat down in her original position, she had placed her legs over his, their thighs touching as she practically hugged him like a koala.

If Tig could have been anymore tense he would have been as he felt the young women's lithe body wrapped around him, something that had only happened in his dreams. The feel of her firm breasts against his shoulders, only just felt through his kutte caused him to close his eyes and take a deep breath to reign himself in. She was Clay and Gemma's daughter and so off limits she may as well be in Canada.

"And I thought you were the fun one Tiggy," She breathed into his neck, pressing a soft kiss there when she had finished speaking.

"What are you doing little one?" He asked as he attempted to turn to her but only succeed with their helmets clashing together.

"I'm doing what I want to do, being free." She spoke quietly but he was able to hear her clearly over the calmness of the night.

Tig's eyebrows raised, "Free? What's all that shit about? You trying to get yourself killed? Hell, you trying to get me killed?"

"No!" She paused, "I don't know what I mean it just felt right,"

"Standing on the back of a moving bike felt right to you? You goin crazy, girl?"

Her thighs clenched around his middle causing him to hold back a groan that got released when she wiggled her way to being sat on his lap, facing him, a serious look on her face. Why wasn't he stopping her!

"You need do live a little Tigger," She drawled.

"I need to live a little! I'll show you livin little one!"

And with that he had surged forward and crashed their lips together. Immediately opening his mouth to take her bottom lip in his a sexy little moan escaping from her mouth at the sensation of their bodies pressed together and their lips touching, even if it was in an awkward angle because of the helmets they were both wearing.

It was that moan that broke Tig away from his lust filled movements as his brain started to take over instead of his dick. What the fuck was he doing. This was Mia, little Mia who was barley legal and his Presidents, and best friend's daughter! Shit Clay was going to wring his balls, that's if Gemma didn't get to him first and castrate him.

"Shit, little one. I'm sorry." He apologised uncharacteristically, pulling back from the intense kiss.

"Sorry? I want this," She replied and as if to reiterate her point she grinded into the obvious hard on she could feel through his jeans, "And I know-I can tell. You want it too,"

Tig's blue eyes darkened as he did something, the only way he could think of to get his point across to the stubborn girl on his lap who looked like she wasn't going down with a fight. "What do you think happens when a girl wraps themselves around me. It's natural. But I don't want your little girl pussy, I get plenty at the club house to dip into you,"

"B-but I'm 18," She winced at the look on his face as she leaned back, her back pressing into the handle bars.

"You're still a little fucking girl, not to add Clay's daughter. Now quit fucking around and get your ass back on the bike properly so I can take you home,"

All Mia could do was nod as she slid of him and made her way round the back of the boke, straddling it and attempting not to touch him as much as she could as he set off riding again. There was nothing she hated more than what he just said, her being too young but she had been in the MC world ever since she had been born, as soon as she had turned nine she hadn't been able to be young.

Mia threw herself on her bed as soon as her bedroom door had slammed shut behind her. What the fuck had she been thinking coming onto him like that, sure she had still been a little high but for fuck sake this was Tig. He was old, and perverted. But hell did she find him attractive and she knew he found her attractive he took the chance to come onto her every chance he got.

Maybe that's why she did it. Because she wanted to feel wanted, but all what had happened had been she was rejected. It was obvious to her now that Tig just flirted with everything that had legs and a pussy. She was no differed, expect the fact that he wouldn't fuck her.

"Fuck!" She screamed as she took of her shoe and threw it at her door in anger, tears escaping from her eyes as much as she tried to stop them.

" Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Her hands clenched in her hair as she sank to the floor with a sob.

She was nothing more than a little girl. And that's all she will ever be in Charming. A little girl who was Clay Morrow and Gemma Teller's daughter. A Teller-Morrow. Off limits for anything actual serious.

A kid.

 **Mia standing up on the bike was actually the first ever scene I thought of for this fic!**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **Mia is obviously going through a lot which involved the club, her family and how she fits in but more importantly herself. She is struggling with her sense of purpose and life, which is why she came onto Tig. Sorry if it seemed a bit random.**


End file.
